harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary (DS)
Mary (マリヴィア Marivia) is a character in Harvest Moon DS and Harvest Moon DS: Cute. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court in DS. Mary is unlocked after connecting DS and Cute to Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, respectively, via GBA connection. Mary comes to Forget-Me-Not Valley from Mineral Town on Mondays. She spends the entire day inside Romana's mansion, starting in Lumina's bedroom and then moving down to the piano in the afternoon. Marrying any Mineral Town bachelorette in DS will cause the game to end. After the credits finish rolling, players can resume from their last save spot. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'Mary Heart Events fogu.com Black Heart Event The player must go to Lumina's bedroom at Romana's Mansion from 8:00 AM to 11:00 AM on Monday. Lumina introduces the player to her best friend Mary, who is writing a novel. Lumina tells Mary that they run a farm, just like the person where Mary lives. Mary asks what do the player mainly produce on their farm. Whichever option is chosen will result in Mary being happy and say she might come over to take a look. ---- Purple Heart The player must walk into Mushroom House from 8:00 AM to 11:00 AM on Monday. There is no anything like this in Mineral Town, and Mary asks if it would by alright if she looked around. If the player says "sure", Mary will begin to check things out. She is glad that the protagonist let her look around and wants to ask Gotz if he'll build something like it at her place. ---- Blue Heart Grow a giant crop (1 in 255 chance) and harvest it on Monday. This event is triggered between 8:00 AM and 6:00 PM. After that, the player must go to harvest your extra large crop. Instead of Thomas and his Legendary Sprite team appearing, Mary will show up instead. Mary asks if the player would allow her to keep this crop so she can study it. If the player chooses "Sure", the duo will carry it back to Romana's Mansion. The player's giant crop will remain in the field after Mary's Heart Event, so they can still earn a profit for it from Thomas and his sprite team. ---- Yellow Heart Event The player must enter Excavation Site from 8:00 AM to 6:00 PM on Monday, assuming that Mary has a Yellow Heart. Mary is writing a novel and is thinking about making the setting a ruins excavation. If the player chooses "Of course yes!", she wants to know if it's okay to do some research about dig sites. The player shows her how to dig up things at the site, then he/she even find a Silver Coin in the ground and give it to Mary. Mary will take good care of it and now she has the data she needs for her book. References Navigation Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters